


Relieving the Tension

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor eagerly helps Rose to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by lilydragonwrites over on Tumblr.

“How are you feeling, love?”

“Fat,” Rose grumbled, balancing precariously on one foot as she lifted her other foot onto their bed in an attempt to moisturize her legs. Her movements were impeded, however, from the very large bump of her belly.

“Whoa, there!” the Doctor said, moving behind her as she started to wobble. He placed his hands on her hips as Rose lowered her leg back to the floor with a frustrated huff.

“I’m so sick of this!” she growled, stepping out of his arms to riffle through her dresser for her pajamas. “I’m so sick of feeling bloated and uncomfortable! I haven’t been able to see my feet in weeks, but I know they’re there because they hurt like hell! I’m sick of needing the loo every twenty minutes! I’m sick of being tired all the time! I’m sick of being pregnant!”

“I know,” the Doctor said softly, holding his hands up as he charted this dangerous territory. “Only a couple more weeks, love. Then we’ll be holding our perfect little daughter. It’ll all be worth it then, eh?”

Rose sat down heavily on the edge of the bed an rubbed at her eyes with one hand and her belly with the other.

“Yeah,” she conceded on a whisper. “I just…I feel so… _disgusting_.”

“Well, you look beautiful,” he assured earnestly, walking over to her and lifting up her abandoned bottle of lotion. “And you know I’m here to help with whatever you need, love. All you’ve got to do is ask. So come on, lift up.”

The Doctor squatted by her feet and tapped on her calf to encourage her to lift her foot to his knee. He squirted a generous dollop of lotion into his palm before rubbing his hands together and slowly applying the moisturizer to her damp skin. He ran his hands up and down her calf, kneading the muscles as he worked the lotion into her skin.

Rose moaned at the touch, feeling his delicate fingers dip down to rub at the sore muscles of her ankles and feet.

“God, you’re good at that,” Rose purred, leaning back onto her hands as she let his magic fingers work away the tension.

The Doctor grinned smugly at her as he lowered her left foot to the floor and turned his attentions to her right leg. She moaned again as his fingers massaged her muscles, and she felt her belly swoop with desire. One of the only good things about being pregnant was that she constantly felt horny. She loved it, and knew the Doctor did too.

When the Doctor leaned forward to moisturize the skin near her knee, Rose subtly extended her leg to brush across his lower belly. She stifled a smirk at his intake of breath, and she let her toes drop down to where he was tenting in his trousers.

“Happy to see me?” she teased, rubbing her toes along the growing bulge.

“Aways,” he breathed, planting a series of soft kisses along her thigh.

He lifted himself to his knees for better access, and he trailed his lips and tongue higher up her thigh. He moved her bathrobe out of his way, and shivered when he saw her bare folds glistening in arousal and anticipation.

The Doctor continued to trail kisses up and down her thigh, moving higher and higher on each circuit until she was wriggling impatiently on the mattress. He could smell her arousal and that alone was enough to harden him completely. He dropped a hand to palm himself through his trousers as he finally pressed his lips to her mons.

“Doctor,” she breathed.

He smiled against her soft skin as she leaned back further and parted her thighs to give him more room. He reached up and fumbled with the tie on her robe, letting the fabric part and fall off her shoulders, revealing her gloriously naked body. He rocked back onto his heels to admire her. She had been positively glowing these last seven months, ever since they realized they were going to be parents. Though she complained about being fat or bloated or whatever other nonsense her brain concocted, the Doctor had never seen her look as beautiful as she did as she carried their growing baby.

“I love you,” he whispered, leaning forward to press reverent kisses across her belly.

“I love you, too,” she said softly, running her fingers though his hair, tugging gently to get him to stand.

When he did, she tugged him down for a kiss.

Their lips met softly yet urgently as they nipped and sucked and moaned into each other’s mouths. Rose was about to lie down and tug him on top of her, but the ache in her back reminded her they couldn’t do missionary anymore, and she huffed in frustration.

“Hang on, love,” he whispered, pressing a quick and sloppy kiss to her lips.

He reached behind her for the collection of pillows. He carefully arranged them behind her, stuffing them in places he knew she was sore, until he had finally made a makeshift incline for her.

“How’s that?” he asked, urging her to relax back.

“Perfect,” she said. “Now, I believe we were in the middle of something?”

The Doctor leaned down to latch his lips along her neck.

“Were we?” he mumbled into her skin, rocking his hard cock against the edge of the bed.

“Well, I certainly was,” Rose breathed, feeling her core tighten and tingle deliciously. “Dunno about you.”

The Doctor chuckled into her neck as he palmed her breast with one hand and fumbled for the waistband of his pajamas with his other. He wriggled his hips to get the fabric to fall to the floor, humming in triumph as he finally managed to kick his way out of them.

He trailed his tongue across her collarbone and down her breasts, nipping and sucking at them gently. Rose gasped and arched her chest towards his mouth, whining when he moved lower. He paused in his journey south to lave his tongue across her raised belly button, before he dropped to his knees before her once more.

Rose held her breath in anticipation as she felt his tongue trace the wet seam of her. She sighed and parted her legs for him, hooking her knees over his shoulders.

“You smell so good,” the Doctor murmured, nosing her wet curls as his tongue teased its way from her entrance to her clit. “Taste good, too.”

Rose moaned lowly as he finally flicked his tongue against her hardened clit, sending tremors of pleasure and pressure deep in her belly. Her thigh muscles quivered as she stilled her hips, wanting to thrust into his mouth but also wanting this teasing torture to continue forever.

He increased the pressure of his tongue against her clit as he teased a finger against her entrance. Rose gasped sharply and couldn’t help but thrust up. The Doctor chuckled against her, the vibrations against her clit, making her squirm and grunt.

“Doctor, please,” she whimpered.

She keened when he finally inserted his first and second fingers into her. He curled them inside her as he flicked his tongue rapidly against her clit. Her inner muscles clenched down on him, and he shuddered out a groan as their bedroom was filled with the obscenely wet squelching noises of his fingers fucking her.

“Doctor,” she gasped. “Doctor, please! Close!”

“Wanna come like this?” he asked against her clit as her juices dripped down his fingers.

“No,” she moaned. “No. You. Inside. _Now!_ ”

The Doctor slowed the thrusting of his fingers, despite her whimper of protest, and he eased them out of her. He popped them into his mouth and moaned as her taste exploded on his tongue. His cock throbbed in need, and he dropped his other hand to his aching length to give himself a bit of relief.

“Ready?” he grunted, rubbing the tip of his cock through her folds.

“Yes yes yes,” she whimpered, arching against him to get him to slip inside.

He pushed into her as deeply as he could until his knees hit the edge of the mattress. His chest rumbled on a moan as her walls hugged him tightly.

“Jesus, Rose,” he hissed, tightening his hold on her hips. “You’re so hot and wet and _tight!_ ”

“Move,” she ordered, rolling her hips up into his.

The Doctor complied with a growl, holding her hips steady. He pulled back until just the tip of him was barely inside of her, and he lunged forward, shivering as his balls slapped against her arse.

“Fucking hell,” he grunted, pulling out and pushing in again. “Bloody fucking hell!”

Feeling her squeezing him so tightly and trembling around him, already so close from his earlier attentions, had him careening quickly towards completion.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he growled through gritted teeth, slamming in and out of her without finesse. “Touch yourself, love. Touch yourself.”

Rose whimpered beneath him and snaked her hand down her belly to rub her swollen and throbbing clit. She keened at the touch, and rubbed herself harder and faster in time with his erratic thrusts.

“Gonna come,” he grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hang on for a few moments longer. “You feel far too good, love. So tight and hot and wet. You’re throbbing around me, Rose. I can feel it. You’re so close, too. You feel so good like this. I’m so deep inside of you, and you’re so perfect. Come on, love, let me see you come. Let me feel it.”

He slammed his hips against her once more, hitting that spot deep inside her that finally erupted the pressure deep in her belly. Her fingers fumbled against her clit, crying her pleasure, crying his name, as her muscles spasmed in pleasure.

“Thank fuck,” he muttered, relaxing his muscles as he thrust himself into her one, two, three, four more times.

On that fourth thrust, his balls contracted up and he buried himself into her wet heat as deeply as he could. He chanted her name as his fingers tightened around her hips. He shouted in relief as pleasure prickled its way up his spine and down to his toes, whiting out his vision. His ears rang and his legs shook as his cock pulsed inside of her.

He released her hips when he realized how tightly he was holding them, and instead planted his hands on the mattress on either side of her belly. He leaned into the bed, trembling as aftershocks of pleasure rippled through him.

Small fingers stroked his hair and he nuzzled into her touch.

He opened his eyes and saw Rose smiling lazily at him, her eyes hazy and her cheeks pink.

“I love you,” he whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips across hers.

“Love you too,” she murmured, cupping the back of his neck to kiss him softly.

When the Doctor’s back protested against his position, he broke his lips from Rose’s to stand. He shuddered as he slipped out, and she grimaced as their combined fluids trickled out of her.

“Stay there,” he whispered, turning towards their en suite.

He found a flannel and wet it with warm water before returning to Rose and mopping up the moisture between her thighs. She hummed her appreciation as she relaxed back into her pillows.

The Doctor cleaned himself up and pulled on pajama bottoms once more before joining his wife in bed. She had slipped on her knickers and was shuffling the pillows around her side of the bed before she carefully climbed in and settled down. She sighed contentedly and patted his side of the bed when she saw him staring at her.

He quickly slipped in beside her and rested his head on her pillow. He nuzzled his nose against her temple as he curled his body around hers. He rested his hand on her swollen belly, pleased that their daughter seemed to have settled from the samba she’d been dancing all day against her poor mother’s kidneys.

“Comfy?” he murmured, tugging the sheet over them.

“Mhmm,” she sighed.

The Doctor rubbed soft circles over her belly with his thumb, his heart aching with love for his family. Only three more weeks to go until their little one was due, and he could hardly wait to meet her.


End file.
